The Search For Icicle
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After Caitlin is overwhelmed by her dad's second vanishing, she turns to Barry and Cisco for comfort. Her two best friends are now set on finding her dad to make her happy again, and are willing to do whatever it takes to find him - even if that means trusting a shady doctor who he has met with before. And she's got a secret to hide... and its not pretty. (Snowbarry/FlashFrost!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yayyyy I get to write another multi-chapter Snowbarry fic! AAAAAAHHHHH I'm so happy! :D :D :D**

 **Okay, so this is basically an idea I've had for a while now - Team Flash goes searching for Caitlin's dad. However, if you don't think I'm gonna make Barry and Caitlin bond together like glue for this fic, you're very wrong. Because the first scene is them bonding and it sets off the whole plot and mmmkay lets get to the fanfic now :D**

* * *

Caitlin sighed as she changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed...

Frost was back, and she couldn't be happier about that... she felt like she had just gotten her long gone soul sister back, and she had. Frost was extremely happy to be back in working order, and especially happy to be back in the midst of Barry Allen.

But her dad had vanished...

And even though she hadn't been back with him for long (barely at all considering the whole Icicle epidemic), it felt like she had lost him all over again.

She tossed and turned throughout the night, trying to get to sleep; but it was proving no good... every time she closed her eyes, she could just see him shooting off into the sky to keep her safe from Icicle's clutches... why didn't she stop him...

Tears threatened to start peaking from her eyes, but a sudden notification from her phone interrupted her.

 _1:30_ , the clock on her phone read... she shouldn't be up this late. She quickly disregarded the thought, however, when she saw who the text was from.

Barry.

It was a simple message, just "hey".

 _Barry - Hey_

 _Barry - I hope I didn't wake you up. I just can't sleep._

 _Caitlin - Same... :(_

 _Barry - I'm sorry Cait. I really am. Sleep is probably the thing we need most right now. :/_

 _Caitlin - Ugh. Tell me about it_

 _Barry - Are you okay?_

 _Caitlin - Just sad. I've had a very... off day, if you know what I mean._

 _Barry - Don't worry, I know what you mean, I think I have too_

 _Barry - Would you like to stay over here? You don't have to, I'm just suggesting_

 _Caitlin - I need to be somewhere else. Thank you Barry. That's so sweet of you :)_

Before Caitlin could type in for him to give her a few minutes, she felt herself being picked up in a gust of wind and being carried at an extremely fast speed across Central City (somehow her slippers stayed on... magical slippers?).

And then, she found her feet back on the floor, but this time in Barry's loft.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she giggled. "I, uh... I didn't expect that, honestly. I was just about to get ready."

"For what?" Barry asked, chuckling.

"I'm not going out in public in my pajamas and slippers," Caitlin laughed. She didn't know how this worked - she had barely been in Barry's presence and she was already feeling so much better.

Barry laughed along with her, and soon a blanket of silence fell over the two.

"That's a cute headband you have," Barry smiled.

"Aww, thanks," Caitlin giggled. "Its Flash-themed... you think he'd like it?"

"I think so," Barry laughed.

"Hmm," Caitlin hummed, before she became serious. "I really appreciate you doing this, Barry," she said gratefully. "W-With everything that happened with my dad today... I just..."

"Hey, its okay," Barry said, rubbing her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about being sad. Its perfectly understandable... and you know we're going to find him."

Caitlin nodded, biting her lip.

Barry then hugged her, knowing she needed to let out some of her emotions. Caitlin silently cried into his shoulder, feeling safe and protected in his embrace... they hadn't been this close in a while.

But maybe, just maybe... her dad disappearing again had helped bring them closer.

"Let it all out, Cait... its okay," Barry told her gently, rubbing her back and hair. "I've got you..."

Caitlin felt so much comfort in his arms... it was almost not right. How had this become such a safe refuge for her to flee to whenever she was overwhelmed all of a sudden?

Well, it didn't really matter to her - she was just so happy to have a safe haven.

So much so, that when her crying ceased, she already felt sleepy.

Barry chuckled. "You need help getting in the bed?"

"Pro'lly," she muttered tiredly.

Barry held her closely as he guided her to the guest bedroom, making sure she was always comfortable with every step she took. When they got there, he tucked her in under the sheet and comforter, and cradled her head onto the pillow.

"Now, if you need anything, I'll be sleeping in the room right across the kitchen," Barry said. "Don't hesitate to come get me, because I'll be right there for you, Cait."

Caitlin smiled as she adjusted the pillow to fit her head comfortably. "Thank you Barry... you're the best partner a girl could ask for."

"And you're the best partner a guy could ask for," Barry beamed. "Good night Cait. Get a good night's rest, okay?"

"Will do," she whispered.

As Barry began to turn, she whispered something. "Barry?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning back to face Caitlin.

"Please... have sweet dreams," she said. "I want you to have the sweetest dreams ever."

"And I want the same for you, so I will," Barry smiled. He then turned off her lamp, and brushed her hair out of her forehead, before leaving her to sleep in the guest bedroom.

She felt a little more at ease... and even though the thought of her dad and Icicle still haunted her...

She could feel a bit calmer. Because Barry was protecting her.

And what could make her feel safer than that?

* * *

The next morning at the lab, she knew, would be a tough one to get through.

She wanted to talk to Frost badly, but currently she didn't feel like having the dampening device on her head. However, she could tell Frost needed space to regather herself, so it probably wouldn't have been the best time to talk anyway.

Barry had made breakfast that morning - bacon and eggs was the menu. Caitlin had absolutely loved the meal, feeling much happier after eating. After that, he had taken her back to her apartment so she could get ready for the day ahead.

When she had gotten into her battle gear - casual top, pencil skirt, and black heels - she made her way to her car, and headed off to the lab.

Cisco was there to greet her. "I take it last night was rough," he said.

"How'd you guess?" Caitlin asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Well, Barry said it was kinda rough for him, and it was rough for me too," Cisco said. "Not much sleep... but I think it was worth it. Anyway, are you feeling better?"

"Much," Caitlin smiled at her best friend (next to Barry, of course). "Sleep and some breakfast goes a long way."

"Dang straight," Cisco chuckled.

"Anyway, what were you working on?" asked Caitlin.

"Trying to find your dad," Cisco said. "And I didn't find him... but I think I have a way we can locate him."

"H-How?" Caitlin asked, shocked at how they were already making progress.

"Okay, it may take a few days," Cisco said, "but bear in mind - she's gonna be hard to get in touch with."

"Who?"

"The last person he came into contact with before we found him - Dr. Louise Lincoln."

* * *

 **Okie I know that chapter wasn't the best (probably) buuuut I promise it'll get better - Louise Lincoln, in case you're wondering, is another Killer Frost from the comics - and yes we will get to meet her in this! I'm so excited to write her... I think she'll be very interesting... ;) ;) ;)**

 **In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought of it, as I love your all's feedback! Thanks so much you guys. See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly I only chose Minnesota as the place of interest for this fic because I know it can get cold up there. And if you're wondering what that means, its explained later on. XD**

 **Anyway, I'm so excited to write this chapter! I hope you guys love it :D**

* * *

When Barry showed up to the lab later on that day, Cisco immediately informed him of his research - he was so proud of the engineer for doing what he did. As he always was, of course.

"So... do we have any idea where Dr. Lincoln currently is?" asked Barry.

"As far as we know, she's at least in the state of Minnesota," Cisco said. "I need to do some more research on her, but I think we should have her pinpointed in two or three days."

"I really hope she can help us," Caitlin quietly said.

"If she can't, we'll find him on our own," Barry reassured her.

"Yeah, don't worry Caitlin," Cisco smiled. "Your dad will be coming home before long."

Caitlin smiled back at her friends - she felt so lucky to have such wonderful people supporting her.

And the fact that they were willing to go to such lengths to help her... to make her happy... she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

 **med-bedmed-bedmed-bedmed-bedmed-bedmed-bed (Odd linebreaker? Debatable. Inside joke? Yes. Thank you Write-To-You XD)**

It had been about two days since Cisco had pinpointed Louise as the last person her father came into contact with before they found him.

And now, at 8:30 on a Friday, she was speeding through her last piece of paperwork for the day.

It had been a long day - she hadn't gotten to see Barry at all that morning, afternoon, or evening (which would make any day gloomy for her), and then Cisco revealed to her that they would be doubling down on work that day so that the weekend, Monday, and however long it took to accomplish the mission could be focused on staying in Minnesota and, hopefully, find and get help from Louise.

She sighed deeply when she was able to turn off her computer... at long last.

She raced over to the med-bay where she had put her suitcase - they knew they would be in Minnesota for more than a day, so Cisco had already booked a room at some well-reviewed hotel. They had found out Louise taught at the University of Minnesota, so they got a room close to the school.

"I really hope she has something that can help us," Caitlin said. "I mean, he could be anywhere..."

"I've got faith that this will work out in our favor," Cisco said.

"Is Barry still coming?" she asked anxiously. "We haven't seen him all day, and he hasn't answered his phone... I'm getting worried."

"He's just busy, I'll bet," the breacher offered.

On cue, Barry sped into the lab.

"Oh, thank God," Caitlin whispered, running over to hug him. "I was so worried about you..."

"Sorry Cait, I've just been so busy today," Barry said apologetically.

"Its okay, don't worry... you're here now, and that's what matters," smiled Caitlin. "I just get concerned about you."

"I promise to never scare you like that again," Barry smiled.

Cisco beamed. He was so happy the two were rekindling their friendship once more... it really was a spectacle to see them in action.

"Alright, are we ready to go to Minnesota?" asked Cisco.

"For sure," Barry said, grabbing his suitcase.

"Let's go find Louise Lincoln," Caitlin said, more determined than anyone.

And with that, Cisco opened a breach, and the three stepped in.

* * *

 _Cold._

That was the one thing that the trio noticed the moment they stepped foot in a secluded park near the University - it was much colder in Minnesota than it was in Central City, due to the fact that it was much farther north.

They wondered why they hadn't gone for a closer approach to the hotel...

Either way, thankfully, it wasn't too long of a walk, and they made it there by 7:00 (time zone differences).

When they checked into their room, they noticed a problem.

There was only two beds.

"Alright, if you all think I'm gonna let one of you sleep on the couch, you're wrong," Barry said.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch," Caitlin said.

"It hurts me to even hear that," Barry said, putting a hand over his heart dramatically.

Caitlin giggled. "Well, I'm not letting you-WOAH!"

She squealed and giggled as she found herself being gently tossed on her back onto the soft mattress of the bed, and she was giggling when she fell. Cisco was laughing as he took a seat on the other bed, watching the two squabble like a couple.

"I'm on the couch, final answer," Barry laughed.

Caitlin laughed too, finally accepting her defeat, though reluctantly.

"That was the most intense fight I've seen over a couch in a decade," said Cisco. "I saw a pretty intense one at a sleepover back in high school that would never be beaten."

The two just looked at him in bemusement and confusion -that would have to be a story for another day.

Anyway, the three were exhausted, so they fell asleep fairly quickly.

They would be in for a very busy day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Okay, so now the gang's in Minnesota! I really hope that chapter wasn't too dull - I know a lot didn't happen, but I tried to incorporate some extra Snowbarry sprinkles in there for y'all :3**

 **As always, please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I appreciate every piece of feedback I get :D Thank you so much guys! See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, chapter 3! We finally get to meet Louise in this one! :D :D :D**

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say this - I know like this sounds like I'm contradicting myself, but seriously, have a good Monday. I know that sounds hard, but I hope this little chapter cheers you all up and gives this part of your day something to smile about. Have a great day y'all :D**

 **And now, onto the fic! :** **D**

* * *

Barry woke up to the gloomy sky of November Minnesota weather - it had barely broken the crack of dawn, as it was on 6:00.

Figuring he didn't have much else to do, he decided to check up on his friends. Caitlin and Cisco were both still sound asleep, and they both looked so peaceful... that, and they had extremely bad bed-heads. Cisco's hair was a mess, but it almost looked like Caitlin had gotten a hair dryer and just left it on for a while next to her hair.

And yet, she still looked beautiful... and the Flash headband she was wearing stood out in the dark room.

"Oh, Cait... you don't deserve all the stuff you've been through," Barry muttered, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

Caitlin continued breathing normally, her chest rising up and down in a soothing motion underneath the comforter.

Barry then leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to her forehead... he knew she couldn't hear or feel the kiss he had just planted on her, but still, he could swore she was breaking a smile.

He couldn't have begun to say how much he wanted to let her curl up in his arms, and let her tell him anything she wanted, and vice versa; what was he ever thinking, letting him drift away from this precious woman... evidently, not that much. If he was thinking, they might have been on a honeymoon a while ago, but just maybe...

At least now they were close again. That was what mattered. And that he would never treat her that horribly again...

And how long had he been staring at her now... the clock read 6:18. He came in here roughly fifteen minutes ago, so around there.

Speak of the angel, Caitlin slowly began to stir, her brown eyes fluttering open gently.

"Good morning, Cait," Barry smiled down at her.

"Mornin' Barr..." she smiled, yawning and stretching her arms out wide. "Did I sleep in?"

"No no no, you can go back to bed for a while," Barry said, pulling the comforter back over her.

"But Barry... we gotta go," she said, trying to protest being encapsulated by the covers once more.

"Well, you had a very long day yesterday," Barry insisted. "You need some extra sleep, so... just fifteen more minutes, and I'll wake you up."

Caitlin admitted defeat, and coiled her arms around Barry's neck to give him a classic Caitlin Snow-hug. "G'night then..."

"Sleep tight, Cait," he smiled, covering her back up.

* * *

As it turned out, they had all slept for the next two and a half hours, and didn't get up until nine - however, none of them regretted it. They felt very happy with the sleep they got.

So, after going down to the lobby to eat breakfast in the cafeteria, they began making their way over to the University of Minnesota.

Caitlin's hands were noticeably shaking... and more so than usual.

"Cold?" Barry asked gently.

"Y-Yep," Caitlin shivered. "Gah, I should've brought gloves..."

Barry gently took Caitlin's hands into his own, and vibrated very subtly - it was enough to warm them though.

"Aww, that's nice of you man," Cisco beamed. "Can you do that for me too when you get through there?"

"Sure," Barry smiled.

When he got done warming up Caitlin, he did the same for Cisco.

"Dude that feels so much better," Cisco marveled, looking down at his hands like he had just received a magical gift.

"Hey, I remembered to take off my slippers when we went downstairs to the lobby, right?" asked Caitlin.

"Uhh... pretty sure," Barry said. "Why?"

"Because I remember some camera crew was taking pictures of the place, and I don't want to be wearing slippers in whatever pictures they took," she said.

Barry chuckled. "Oh Cait... what would we do without you?"

"Probably nothing, she completes us," Cisco said.

"Very true," Barry nodded.

"Oh, stop it you two," Caitlin said, giggling.

The three then made their way over to the outside of the university, which wasn't too far from where they currently were, and they were thankfully able to get inside.

Then, the trio looked for the building where they were getting the signal from - they were tracking Louise's phone, which wasn't too hard to hack into, considering Caitlin and Cisco's tech skills.

When they got to her office door, the three were hesitant to open it.

"So, who's gonna knock?" asked Cisco.

"I... I guess I can do it," said Barry.

Gathering the nerve, Barry knocked on the doctor's door.

"Come in!" a feminine voice said.

The three walked into her office, and then, they saw her.

She was quite tall, but that was probably due to her high heels, which rivaled Caitlin's that she wore at the lab. She had long blonde hair, with glasses on her face. She had on a blue dress shirt, black skirt, and white lab coat on, and her eyes were blue.

"Hello there... Don't think I've ever seen you folks before," Louise said. "Might I ask who you are?"

"Uh... I'm Caitlin Snow," Caitlin said. "These are my best friends, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon, and... we're here about my father."

"Hmm, any relation to Dr. Thomas Snow?" asked Louise. "Or... is that him?"

"That's him," Caitlin nodded.

Louise propped herself up as she leaned on her desk, and sighed, before smiling.

"How can I help, guys?"

* * *

 **The story is going slowly, I know, but I hope its still enjoyable! :D I just wanna have fun with this one - I've got the thing fully planned out, its just a matter of writing it all :D**

 **Anyway, I hope Louise's introduction was done well! I had a lot of fun doing her character - she's basically a blonde Caitlin lol. OMG now I'm imagining Caitlin going blonde**

 **BTW, what do you think about Caitlin's magic slippers? I love doing running gags with her for some reason (first it was tap dancing. Now its slippers. XD).**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this! Thank you so much guys, see you soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we go, right through the door, look out guys here comes Chapter 4!**

 **Man... that was bad. I apologize for that... good grief that was awful. XD Hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyway! We're gonna get a better look at Louise and some OTF scenes in Minnesota too :D**

* * *

Dr. Lincoln's stature made her seem like a woman who took absolutely nothing from anyone - however, after talking with her for a bit, the three noticed that she was a lot sweeter than she let on.

"Your father constantly talked about how much he missed you... and wanted to get back to you," Louise said. "He said you were the light of his life."

"I... I can't thank you enough, Dr. Lincoln," Caitlin said. "You've helped us so much already."

"No worries about it," Louise smiled. "The tracking nanites that he took with his water the day he went underground are a very old model, so it might take me a while, but I think I might be able to help you all pinpoint a signal. It will take me a bit... but I think I can do it."

"This means so much to us, and especially Cait, Dr. Lincoln; we can't thank you enough," Barry said.

"I'm just doing what I can to help," Louise said. "After all, Thomas was one of my best friends. I'll be damned if I won't do anything for his daughter, too."

Caitlin hadn't felt this happy in what felt like... nearly forever. But now, here she was, and she was inwardly as bubbly as could be.

It felt great to be so happy again...

Barry offered a supportive smile to his best friend, and she smiled back. Then, she squeezed his hand - she didn't know why. But she felt so comforted when Barry didn't pull away from her grip, only tightening his own. Cisco was beaming too, and she gave him a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I have work to do, sadly," Louise said. "But I will get in touch with you all if I find anything on Thomas, or if something shows up."

"Thank you so much, Louise," smiled Caitlin. "I... I owe it all to you."

"Don't sweat it," smiled Louise. "Its what I want to do."

With that, the three exited Louise's office, and then the University campus. While Cisco ran off to go get doughnuts and food on his insistence, Barry and Caitlin made their way back to the hotel room.

The moment they got back to the hotel, Caitlin plopped down onto her bed, and buried her head into her hands.

"Cait?" Barry asked, walking closer to her - he could hear she was crying by now. So he did what his instincts told him to - he sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close so she could find comfort.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." she whispered a few moments later.

"Oh, Cait, you never have to be sorry if you need to cry," Barry said.

"I-I'm just a bit... a bit overwhelmed," Caitlin admitted. "I've f-felt so many emotions over these past few days... I guess it all just kinda... poured out, y'know?"

"I know, yes," Barry nodded. "That's happened to me before. You have no reason to be ashamed, Cait - its normal."

Caitlin looked adoringly into his eyes, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Barry... you're just... the best. The best guy a girl could ask for..."

Barry rubbed Caitlin's back lightly, and smiled at her. "And you're the best girl I could ask for..."

He then did something unexpected - he leaned over, and kissed her cheek.

Caitlin's cheeks turned bright red at this sudden contact... but that wasn't a bad thing. No, quite the opposite.

She then smiled, and cracked a joke. "What took you so long?"

Barry chuckled, and squeezed her hand again. "When we find your dad... and we actually get to sit down with him... I've got so much amazing stuff to tell him about you, for sure."

"And he will love you instantly, trust me," Caitlin beamed.

They then moved in to each other, leaning towards one another's faces... When suddenly, Cisco knocked on the door. "I come bearing gifts!" the engineer yelled.

Caitlin and Barry broke apart, shared a small giggle, and walked to the door to grab their friend and his treasure - Caitlin instantly devoured a pink doughnut when the food found its way to the table, which earned her a funny look from Barry and Cisco, who were planning on doing the same thing.

Barry then noticed how cute Caitlin looked with pink frosting staining her lips...

Anyway, Cisco had also brought a ton of pizza, which everyone happily dug into.

All seemed to be going right for them...

* * *

Louise, however, was a bit frustrated - her work wasn't going as well as she was hoping it would.

She was just about to punch a hole in the wall... this was really frustrating.

So, therefore, she decided to look at something on her phone. However, instead of looking at cats on Reddit or pulling up Twitter, she did something else...

She pulled up security footage.

Of Thomas walking around in his lab in the North Pole, right as he encountered Team Flash.

"I knew they were different," Louise muttered.

As she further studied the footage, she noticed how Caitlin seemed a little more resistant to the cold than everyone else.

"Hmm... resistant to cold, now, are we?" Louise said coyly.

She then stood up...

And her hair turned crystal blue, and frost started emitting from her fingers.

"Let's have some fun with that, shall we?"

* * *

 **oh no Louise is a villain :O :O :O But if you thought that was the plot twist... you've got another thing coming my friend. ;)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! BARRY KISSED CAITLIN'S CHEEK AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH AND THEY'LL KISS FOR REALSKIS SOON AND I NEED SLEEP SO SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER I LOVE YOU ALL :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, this chapter's a little bit more relaxed, and also we get more Snowbarry because yes. :3 I also need them for my poor shipper heart lol. Oh, and Nora appears this chapter!**

 **Just wanna say this as well - have a great week guys! :D**

* * *

It was the morning after they had met Louise, at about 8.

Barry currently rested on the foot of Caitlin's hotel bed, and Caitlin sat next to him. Cisco had gone out for the day to go look at some of the sights of Minnesota, so the two were left alone.

And also, they were cold - and they had no really effective way of getting warm, so they had no choice but to huddle together.

"I can't stop thinking about last night," Caitlin said, looking adoringly at Barry.

"Last night was a lot of fun," Barry laughed.

"I know," Caitlin giggled. "That meme marathon we had was sick."

"This generation's humor is very... interesting, to say the least," Barry chuckled. "It makes me wonder what Nora's generation's humor is like."

Caitlin then gasped. "Oh no! We left Nora back at STAR Labs! We didn't even invite her!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure she's fine," Barry said, comforting Caitlin slightly. "Why don't we FaceTime her?"

"Sounds great," Caitlin said, pulling out her phone and getting Nora on dial.

A few minutes later, she picked up - she looked tired, as if she had just woken up. In fact, she was still under her comforter and in her pajamas.

"Mornin', Auntie Cait," Nora smiled, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, precious," Caitlin smiled, hoping her niece was okay. "I figured you'd be up by now."

"Didn't get much sleep last night..." she muttered. "Bad dreams."

"Aww... you poor thing," Caitlin frowned. "Barry? Come speak to your daughter. Now."

Barry instantly leaned over, and smiled at his daughter. "Hey hun. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, dad," Nora smiled. "You too, Auntie Cait... I'm doing okay though. Don't worry about the bad dreams, its nothing..."

"Sweetheart, if you think I am not gonna drown you in hugs when I get home, you are sorely mistaken," Caitlin said.

Nora giggled happily - this was why she loved her auntie so much. "I look forward to it! You give the best hugs ever. Sorry dad."

"Oh trust me, Caitlin's hugs are the best," smiled Barry. "I need at least one or two daily these days."

"Ugh, mood," Nora said. "Wow... I haven't said that in years."

"I finally get what that means," Caitlin giggled.

Nora giggled. "Well... I kinda want to go back to bed for a little bit. You guys okay with that?"

"Sweetheart, get all the sleep you need," Barry said.

"You have a good rest, okay honey?" Caitlin said.

"Without fail," Nora smiled. "I love you guys so much - hugs and kisses to you and Uncle Cisco!"

"Hugs and kisses to you too hun," Barry beamed.

Caitlin then finished the call by blowing a kiss to Nora through the screen, who laughed as she waved goodbye.

Barry then sighed, sinking back into the mattress. "You okay, Barry?" Caitlin asked, looking down at him.

"Just... tired," Barry sighed. "I miss Nora. I miss summer. I miss you."

"I'm right here..." Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but I haven't hugged you yet today," he said softly.

Caitlin nearly felt like she was going to cry at this statement - she was so happy to finally be able to express, to Barry, all of her built-up love that she had been forced to contain over these past few years. She then sank down into the bed, curled up next to him, and became cocooned in his arms.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"M-hmm," he said quietly, smiling.

The two laid there for about fifteen minutes, snuggled comfortably in each other's arms, when suddenly - the meta alert on Caitlin's phone went off.

"That shouldn't be happening," Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow. "We aren't even in STAR City..."

"Well... there could be a Minnesota meta, you know," Barry said.

"This is true," Caitlin nodded. "But a brief warning - Frost isn't going to be easy to get out of bed."

"I'll take my chances," Barry said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Caitlin smiled, and then let herself transform into Frost - and she was right. Frost didn't want to leave Barry's cuddle-hold.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled. "Ooh... so warm today..."

"Sorry Snowflake," Barry sighed, "but we have a job to do."

"I thought this was a one-sided vacation though..." Frost whined.

"Trust me, we will relax so much it'll make us tired once we're done," Barry promised. "But for now, we have to go stop a meta. Okay?"

"Hmm... only because you're begging," Frost shrugged.

Barry laughed as they finally managed to get out of bed, and then they pinpointed the area where their Minnesota meta was located.

* * *

It was a bank - nothing special about it. Except for, y'know, the money.

Cisco had already vibed there when Barry and Frost arrived, and he was smirking. "What took you guys so long?"

"Frosty here didn't wanna get out of bed," Barry teased.

Frost looked down shyly.

"Hey, I'm just teasing," Barry said, rubbing her shoulder.

Frost then looked up, and she was smirking. "I know. I just wanted to see you look at me like that... it makes me happy to see you care."

"Duh, I care," Barry laughed.

Cisco wished he could just grab a bowl of popcorn and watch them squabble all day, but sadly, they had priorities - OTF then began advancing through the bank, trying to find the epicenter of the attack.

And they found it pretty quick.

Thanks to the gaping hole next to the vault, for the most part.

The three stepped inside, and found a woman clothed in jeans and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was an icy-cold shade of blue, and she was also wearing blue boots.

She then turned around... since her appearance had changed so much, none of the team recognized her.

But it was Louise Lincoln.

"Nice to finally meet you, Team Flash," she smirked. "My name's Killer Frost."

* * *

 **Trust me, there's a reason Louise has the same name as Frost! And its actually a critical plot point to this story... ;)**

 **Welp, its getting late and I need sleep lol. But I love all of you guys! Have an absolutely amazing week, God bless you, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now we finally get some action going! Hope y'all are ready to see OTF in the field :D**

* * *

"My name is Killer Frost."

"Hey, no fair! That's my name!" Frost pouted.

Louise, however, just laughed at what Frost had just said. "You... You really don't deserve that name, deary. Because, and I know this for a fact - you haven't killed anyone! The 'Killer' part of your name isn't something you deserve!"

Barry defensively did the mom-arm over Frost, who was currently very offended at Louise's choice words. Cisco briefly looked over, but didn't take any notice of Barry's protective action - it was probably just Barry being Barry.

"Listen," Barry said, "just turn yourself in quietly. We don't want any trouble here."

"Hmm... the look in the knock-off's eyes says otherwise," Louise smirked.

"Okay, do whatever you want, go crazy," Barry said, letting Frost go.

Frost then charged at Louise, sending a few punches and blasts of ice her way. Louise countered with her own, which sent Frost back a bit - but she didn't care. She got right back up on her feet and kept fighting.

After a few more seconds, Barry and Cisco decided to rush in to help Frost out.

It didn't prove to be much use thought... Louise was incredibly strong.

For one, she kicked down Cisco before he could get close enough to her, and put a small ice formation on Barry's back as soon as he made his way over. He arced his back, shedding his brief ice casing, before rushing back to fight Louise.

She was very good at holding her ground, he'd give her that.

But then, she punched Frost in the gut - hard. It sent her flying down to the floor, leaving Barry just enough time to encase her in his arms bridal-style before she hit the ground.

"Hey, you okay? Snowflake?" he asked quickly.

"Y-Yeah," Frost said, coughing. "I-I'm fine..."

Cisco jumped across the room to get to Louise, who was grabbing the bags of money she had come to get - he managed to stop her from taking five of the ten she planned to grab, but she still managed to get away. She was just too quick...

"Hey, Frost, you okay?" Cisco asked, kneeling down once he saw that his best friend (next to Barry and Caitlin) had been injured.

"I'm really fine, guys... but thank you for asking," she said, cracking a smile.

"Let's get you back home," Barry said softly.

And with that, Cisco breached them back to their hotel room.

* * *

After the three teammates got back to the hotel room and got back into their normal clothing, feeling slightly unaccomplished by their fight at the bank, Caitlin plopped down onto her bed, and began to think about what Louise had said to her.

Barry sat down next to her - Cisco had gone to the bathroom, so he took the chance to grasp her hand comfortingly. "What's on your mind, honey?"

"I-I... I'm just thinking about what Killer Frost said," Caitlin admitted. "She's right - Frosty isn't a killer. She's never killed anyone before."

"And that's a good thing, right?" Barry asked softly.

"Well, yeah, of course! Its just... she's been called that by Central City ever since she showed up," the doctor said. "And... well, I've been thinking I might want to give her a small name change, but how would I do it? What if she's seen as a person trying to cover something up for removing the 'Killer' part of her name?"

Barry tried to say something, but Caitlin just looked down sadly.

"Gosh... why is this irritating me?" she whispered. "This is something I shouldn't even care about... its so small..."

"Hey, you're allowed to worry about these things," Barry told her, taking her into his arm. "You have every right to - this trip has been stressful, no matter how successful, that's just the truth. You're going to get upset, and there's not a thing wrong with that. And... maybe we can give you a new word to go in front of 'Frost' that makes you sound adorable, yet still badass."

"I love you," Caitlin said, looking into his eyes sweetly. "I love you so much."

Barry pecked her on her forehead, and proceeded to stand up and cocoon her in his arms. She felt so safe in his muscular grip...

She then felt another set of arms wrap around her.

"What are we doing?" Cisco whispered.

"Hugging Cait to make her feel happy," Barry whispered back.

"Okay then," Cisco said, not letting go.

Caitlin giggled happily. "My two boys," she smiled.

"You're our girl," Barry laughed quietly. But then, in a whisper only she could hear, he said this:

"You're my girl..."

She swore she couldn't have felt more happy if she had tried.

* * *

Louise, meanwhile, was feeling pretty damn good from her half-successful robbery. She recognized that she could be in a jail cell right now, so she took great pleasure in the money she had stolen and gotten away with.

She was now in her house, setting her new stacks of cash down on her counter, ready to be put into a safe in her basement.

Speaking of her basement, she decided to make a quick visit down there for a moment.

As she descended the stairs, she thought about how well the three heroes had held up against her... and how that could simply not remain something that would happen again.

Louise then sat down at her desk, booted up her laptop, and began typing out some stuff.

At first, it was mostly work and University related-work, but she soon found herself back on her other favorite hobby.

Hacking.

She then smirked as she remembered a vital detail to her operation - gathering every little detail she could, and remembering it all.

Remembering the key number on Barry's key from his belt ring (from when he visited her office on the morning after they checked in), and recognizing what type of hotel used that specific key, she booted up the room cam.

The room cam where the three were staying.

She chuckled darkly to herself, sitting back in her chair.

"You idiots... this is all gonna bite you back soon."

* * *

 **DANG, Louise must mean business! :O :O :O I wonder what will happen... Hmm...**

 **Anyway, what did you guys think? Please let me know! Did ya like the Snowbarry? I love these two so much :D See you guys next chapter! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okie I'm gonna be honest - this is the chapter I was dreading. Why? Because I have NO IDEA how to structure it... I hope I still do good tho :/ Plus, if you guys like it, that's what matters most! :D**

 **Hope this chapter is still good regardless! :D**

* * *

Caitlin rested underneath her comforter after being hugged by her boys, and she was also peacefully reading a book. Barry and Cisco were in the kitchen, preparing dinner, and they sounded like they were having fun doing so. She wished she could help, but she was absolutely exhausted from working to help take down the new Killer Frost (she still felt slightly embittered by the fact she stole Frost's name, even though she wasn't a killer).

Also, she kept constantly checking her phone, praying that she had a call from Louise about an update on her father's whereabouts... she could hardly wait to get started on finding him again.

Meanwhile, as she read, she could subtly overhear Barry and Cisco's conversation - and so far, it was making her feel really happy.

"I'm really glad you're hanging out at the lab more often, dude," Cisco said. "We don't see you too often these days. Its really nice having you back."

"Its great to be back," Barry said happily. "I've missed you both so much... I don't know why I ever stopped hanging out with you all."

"Well, let's not focus on the past," Cisco said reassuringly. "What matters now is that you _are_ back. Trust me, I've missed you - and so has Caitlin."

Barry felt a twang in his heart as he remembered how he had practically left her behind... all when she needed someone the most.

"I still feel really guilty about that," Barry said, a little bit quieter than before.

"Hey, if there's anyone in the world who is forgiving beyond understanding, its Caitlin Snow," Cisco said.

"Which is what makes the guilt feel worst," Barry sighed. "I took every bit of forgiveness she had for granted - took every moment for granted. I don't think I even stopped to ever ask how she was doing when she was going through her own personal hell."

"Dude, you can't blame yourself," Cisco said. "Well... you kinda can-but that's not the focus here! You were a different person then. That was before you went into the Speed Force... I have a feeling that it showed you something that made you realize what you needed to do."

"It did," Barry nodded.

But what he said next was what shocked Caitlin the most.

"And it showed me how much I had missed out on... especially with you and Caitlin. But then it told me that I had an opportunity to try again... and now I've finally taken that opportunity in full swing."

"How's it going for you, then?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin pretended to look down at her book, even though she could feel Barry's warm gaze staring at her.

Barry smiled.

"Its going great. I don't know if I've ever been happier."

Cisco beamed as well. "I'm glad dude. I really am. Oh, and dinner's done - you wanna go grab Caitlin?"

"Sure," Barry said.

He then made the short walk from the kitchen over to the bed where Caitlin lay happily, and he softly rubbed her head.

"Hey, Cait," he smiled. "Dinner's ready."

"Awesome," Caitlin said softly. "I'm hungry as heck - that Killer Frost faker put up a decent fight."

Barry chuckled - he then seized on the brief moment where Cisco had his backs to them to kiss her on her nose. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered, just as quiet, but no less loving.

She then stretched, pulling herself out of the comforter's... comfort, and into the dining room where Cisco had set the table and put out the chicken and dumplings Barry and himself had cooked.

"This looks great, guys," Caitlin smiled.

"And it smells good too," Cisco added. "How was your book, Caitlin?"

"I was half-asleep," she giggled. "So I can't really give a solid review."

Barry laughed at his girlfriend's statement - he had no idea that she had been listening into their conversation, but even if he did know, he wouldn't care. He could never criticize Caitlin for anything like that (he could barely criticize her over anything, dang it).

As the three began to dig in to the wonderful food, about halfway through, Caitlin's phone buzzed.

"Its okay," she said. "I don't want to be rude."

"What if its Louise?" Barry said. "You can take the call, Cait, we don't mind."

"Yeah, go ahead," smiled Cisco.

Caitlin sighed, still thinking the move to be rude, but got up and checked her phone.

The caller ID read _Louise Lincoln._

She hurriedly answered, anxious to get some news. "Dr. Lincoln?"

"Hello, Dr. Snow," Louise said, her voice calm as ever. "Hey, I got some good news for you - I have your father's location."

Caitlin gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Y-You do?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep," Louise said. "Come on over to my house, I'll give you the location - the reason why you need to be over here is because I can't send them to you; I'm using an old model that fits the tracking nanites he has in his body, so you need to be here in person for me to give them to you. I'll text you my address, it hopefully shouldn't be too far."

Caitlin was nearly in tears... they were going to find her father. "O-Okay, I see. Thank you so much, Dr. Lincoln..."

"The pleasure's mine," Louise smiled. "I'll be seeing you soon."

As they hung up, Caitlin looked at Barry and Cisco with happy tear-filled eyes.

"Does she have a location?" Barry asked.

Caitlin nodded happily.

Barry and Cisco instantly hugged her; she was laughing and crying with joy... they were going to finally find Thomas. They were gonna get to bring him home. They were going to get to go home!

Barry held her as close as he could... he was so happy for her. Cisco practically hugged the couple in his own right, as he had a feeling Barry and Caitlin wanted to be close for this one.

The trio was truly happy.

* * *

Dr. Lincoln was also happy.

Sadly, however... her happiness was for entirely different reasons than what any of the three heroes' had.

She did have the location of Icicle, she wasn't lying about that; she just wasn't going to be as forward about it as the three would want. Well... she _would,_ but... its complicated.

"Oh, you poor oblivious souls," she muttered, chuckling to herself as she watched the security feed on her very high-quality and up to date desktop monitor.

And then, her Killer Frost powers came flowing through her veins, and her hair turned a light azure, as it always did whenever she accessed her powers.

"Let the show begin."

* * *

 **WHAT COULD LOUISE'S PLAN BE... :O :O :O I'm so excited to reveal it! Any guesses? Feel free to leave them in a review! Feedback is always loved :D**

 **Anyway guys, I think this story will finish around Chapter 10 or so - I've had so much fun doing it! I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. :D As always, love you all! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here comes the chapter y'all are gonna love, I really hope so at least XD This is by FAR the most plot-twisting... ;) Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

* * *

Caitlin eagerly packed her suitcase, prepared to come back as soon as they had found her dad and get the heck out of Minnesota - she actually loved it here, but she was missing STAR Labs, and her nice, cozy apartment and bed.

She was also looking forward to having her dad and mom reunite... she'd probably need Barry to help her with that one.

"Are we almost ready to go to Louise's?" asked Caitlin.

"Yep, I've almost got all my things packed," said Cisco. "For some reason I can't find my toothbrush..."

Barry and Caitlin smiled at their best friend, before facing each other.

"You ready to go find your dad?" Barry asked, smiling.

"More so than ever," Caitlin beamed, taking Barry's hand into her own. Barry gave a comforting squeeze, and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Gosh, she was so in love with him...

"Ah! Success! Found it!" Cisco exclaimed from the kitchen. "How did it get in here?"

"Its been a wild few days, it doesn't really shock me," laughed Barry.

"Amen," Caitlin said as she smiled.

And with that, the three zipped up their suitcases, and laid them on the beds - ready for their return back to Central City once they were done.

"Alright Cisco, can you breach us to this address?" asked Caitlin, showing him the address on her phone.

"I think so," Cisco nodded proudly.

And with that, Cisco opened up a breach to the address, and the three walked into the portal.

The house was nothing massive - it was a simple structure, and it looked really nice. It was in a fairly odd place, considering there was a bit of a walk before you could get to the first neighbor's houses, but it was nothing off putting.

Suddenly, Caitlin received a text from Louise. _Come on in - its unlocked! - LL_

Caitlin's mind didn't even wander to how Louise had known they were outside - she was so excited to know where her dad was.

The three then walked in.

 _Click._

A small click echoed as Barry stepped through the door, and closed it behind him - one that definitely wasn't the door.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked nervously.

"Louise?!" Caitlin called out loudly. "Its Caitlin!"

Suddenly, Cisco began to cough. "I-I don't feel so good guys..."

Barry and Caitlin were soon coughing as well - what the heck was going on?!

"C-Cait..." Barry softly said, trying to reach out to her.

But before he could put one foot in front of the other, he had joined his friends out-cold on the floor.

* * *

Caitlin woke up in a dark, dimly lit room...

She was bound to a chair by metal cuffs. Great.

The last thing she could even remember was falling on the floor in Louise's hallway for some reason, and hearing Cisco try to say something. Barry had weakly called out to her, and then everything had gone to black.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

When she looked up...

She was horrified.

There was the rip-off Killer Frost.

"W-What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh darling, now that you can get a close look at my face..." Killer Frost chuckled, "It should really be obvious."

Caitlin was now able to get a good look at the impostor's face...

And she was horrified.

"L-Louise?!" she exclaimed.

"Took you long enough," Louise spat, chuckling darkly. "You see, I have just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to capture you... to reprimand you for stealing _my title._ You see, I was around before you. But did I get famous? No, I had to run and hide my powers - meanwhile, you're glorified for them. Held on a pedestal. Well... how's that pedestal now?"

"I don't do it for the fame," Caitlin said. "In fact, I like working behind-the-scenes. Frost can play all she wants, but I'm just glad I get to stay in the back. Fame never did anything for me... and besides, I already have everything I could possibly want."

"Oh, Mr. Allen?" Louise chuckled. "We... we won't have to worry about him."

"What did you do to him?!" Caitlin demanded.

"He's alive, just... a little tied up," the psycho doctor giggled.

She then moved onto another point.

"Oh, by the way, I would love for you to meet my personal assistant! Come on out darling," she said gently.

A man walked out of the shadows...

And Caitlin's heart stopped.

He had silver hair, deep crystal-blue eyes, and swollen blue veins against his graying-skin.

 _It was Icicle._

So that's where he was...

The question still remained however.

Why.

* * *

 **OMGGGGGG WE HAVE THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION... KINDA... :O :O :O**

 **So the reason this chapter took so long - Uh... really can't say anything but that I've been uninspired. XD I've had a lot on my plate recently, and its just been a lot. Its not been bad, just a bit stressful. I can't wait to start writing full-time again for you guys! :D**

 **PS - I've got a Valentine's Day story in the works... would anyone fancy seeing Barry and Caitlin on a very interesting date? ;)**

 **See you guys next chapter! It'll be soon, I promise! Love you all! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhh... at long last... the chapter which I have been waiting to write... its here :D**

* * *

"I-Icicle?!" Caitlin stammered out.

"Such a shame you won't call me 'dad', Caity," Icicle smirked evilly. "You know that doesn't make me happy."

"You're not my dad!" yelled Caitlin. "You're just an evil leach attached onto him."

"That's no way to speak to your father!" Icicle boomed.

Caitlin sat in silence for a moment, trying to gather herself together... okay, first things first: where the heck were Barry and Cisco?

Well, as it turned out - they weren't too far away. Barry and Cisco had just been lazily thrown down onto the attic floor, with little or no restraint. And the gas's effects were starting to wear off on them.

"Uhh...wha, what just happened?" Cisco asked, rising up slowly.

"I dunno," Barry muttered. "W-Where's Cait?"

"Thought she was with yo-ohhh yeah we got knocked out," Cisco said, remembering the events that had just taken place.

"We need to go find her," Barry said, standing up and rubbing his eyes to adjust to the darkness that encapsulated him and Cisco.

The two moved around for a bit, fumbling and tripping over mostly junk, before finally coming to a particular switch. "Think its it?"

"Let's find out," Cisco said.

The two pressed down on it, and surprisingly to them, it actually did open up the hatch. The door swung open, allowing them to jump down from the attic and into the hallway. There was no time to lose, so they didn't bother dropping the ladder. The two then made their way down the halls of the house, and reached the living room once more.

"No more booby traps... so where's that rat scientist?" Cisco asked, agitated she would dare do that to them.

"Wait... listen," Barry said softly.

They could hear soft talking coming from the basement... and one of the voices sounded like Caitlin.

"Should we?" Cisco said.

"Of course we should," Barry said. "We need to get her and Thomas out of here. I have a feeling he's here too..."

Meanwhile, as Barry and Cisco plotted their brief plan of attack, Caitlin was trying to break free of her chair's restraints and stop Louise and Icicle.

"It is of no use," Louise said, finishing up her serum's last touches to eradicate Frost.

"Dr. Lincoln is correct," Icicle nodded. "And soon enough, we won't have to worry about that parasite Killer Frost anymore..."

"Don't you dare," Caitlin said, trying to hide her shaking voice. She didn't want to lose Frost ever again... this would be awfully close...

"Sorry, my daughter," said Icicle, "but she's just in the way... you need to be at full strength for our mission, and we can't have that and her still be lingering in your head. All she does is hold you back and make you sad... what would you have to lose from getting rid of her?"

"It would be murder," Caitlin insisted, trying to see if the villains had any reason whatsoever.

Louise chuckled. "See? You don't deserve the name 'Killer Frost'. I, on the other hand... Well, I'm a different story."

As Caitlin's fears slowly rose, she felt comfort wash over her in a wave when Barry and Cisco burst into the basement.

"Dr. Lincoln... it doesn't shock me that you're Killer Frost," Barry said.

"And it shouldn't shock you that I can still kick your ass," she sneered.

And with that, the fighting commenced. Barry took on Louise, and Cisco took on Icicle.

And Barry was now more determined and ready, so he was able to take on Louise fairly easily, and writhe the syringe out of her hand.

"CISCO! Use this!" he cried, tossing Cisco the syringe.

Cisco grabbed it, and with one fell swoop, he was able to inject Icicle with the syringe.

"AHHHH!" Icicle screamed in pain.

However, the scream lasted only a moment...

For a very confused and disoriented Dr. Thomas Snow very quickly took his place.

"NO!" Louise cried, but Barry was able to push her to the ground.

"Wha... what's happening?" Thomas asked. "Wh-Where am I?"

"It's a long story sir," Barry chuckled.

They were all caught up in all the confusion and happiness of the situation...

That everyone failed to notice Louise sneaking up behind Barry.

"AGH!" she yelled, punching Barry in the back of the head, sending him down to the ground. Thomas immediately dropped to Barry's level, with Cisco jumping back to restrain Louise and keep her down.

"BARRY!" Caitlin yelled.

She finally broke off her cuffs, and bolted over to where he currently lay. Her father was trying to help him, and he was doing good, but she needed to do something too.

"Oh... oh Barry," she said softly, sitting down and putting his head in her lap.

"Gah... this really hurts," Barry cringed.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," Caitlin stuttered out. Barry looked up with his little strength, and he saw tears coming out of Caitlin's eyes, and he heard her cry softly. A few droplets spilled onto his face, not really helping with his current state of pain.

"Its okay Cait... its okay..." he said gently.

"Caitlin, honey," Thomas said, "this isn't your fault..."

"N-No, it is," Caitlin sniffled, "I'm the reason we're even here to b-begin with..."

"And I'm glad we're here, we found your dad!" Barry offered, still blinking in and out of slumber. "And we grew so close... all in all, this wasn't so bad..."

Caitlin faintly smiled, drying her tears on her cheeks. "Y-yeah... it hasn't been bad. It's been good."

Cisco then spoke up from the other side of the room. "Guys, after we get Louise to the cops, can we go home?"

Barry smiled. "Of course we can. Cait?"

Caitlin smiled herself. "I'd want nothing more."

Thomas was smiling too. He was eager to catch up with his daughter at last...

And the search for Icicle was finally over.

 **Okie dokie! One more chapter of this to go! I truly do hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have! Thank you all SO MUCH for your support! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah... we're actually at the end of the fic... :O**

 **Anyway, I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING THIS SO MUCH :D :D Of course, not as much as "Do You Think He Likes Me?" (which may be the story I'm proudest of... XD) - but its up there XD**

 **If you all would like to know the name of my next Snowbarry/FlashFrost multi-chapter fic, stay tuned to the end! ;) And in the meantime... let's get to the last chapter :)**

* * *

Immediately after Louise had been arrested, the trio had gone back to their hotel to grab their things. After that, they had arrived back into the lab from Minnesota, and Caitlin immediately took her father to the med-lab for examination and a checkup.

"Do you need any help?" Barry asked her gently.

"I think I'll be fine," Caitlin smiled. "But... I wouldn't turn down the company."

Barry nodded, and gestured for Cisco to follow them. The four then made their way to the med-lab, where Thomas was sat down on the gurney, and Caitlin began to examine him.

"Do you feel okay, Dr. Snow?" asked Barry.

"I probably need to rest for a bit... but other than that, yes, I feel good," Thomas said, smiling lightly as he turned to face his daughter. "I'm just so amazed at the woman you've become, Caity..."

Caitlin beamed with happiness. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that..."

Barry couldn't help but feel... guilty when Caitlin said that. She didn't specify specifically that she wanted to hear it from her father.

Caitlin just wanted to be loved.

To be included...

And he had pushed her away. For so long... for too long.

When he got to have a moment with her, he would hug her until she told him to stop - and he could tell Caitlin just needed to be hugged.

However, if she didn't want to see him for some time after all this, he'd be perfectly okay with that.

"Caitlin, you never introduced me to your friends here," said Thomas, gesturing to Barry and Cisco.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Caitlin said immediately. "This is Cisco Ramon, my best friend... and this is my boyfriend, Barry Allen."

Barry's cheeks were immediately flushed with red, and he felt his knees buckle underneath him. Cisco, meanwhile, had a look of pride and amazement on his face, and Thomas was smirking.

"I take it that, judging from Mr. Ramon's reaction here, you haven't been dating long," said Thomas.

"We got together a few days ago," Barry sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"How did I miss this?! We literally shared an apartment! For at least four days!" exclaimed Cisco.

"I'm just good at hiding things," Caitlin shrugged, smirking.

Barry couldn't take it anymore - he walked over to her, and hugged her. "I'm so sorry... I treated you so horribly before... I-I never meant to, I don't know what the hell I was thinking-"

"Barry, its in the past," Caitlin said, smiling an adorable heart-eyes smile. "Yes, you may not have treated me the best back then, but you've since made it up to me in so many more ways than I could name. Barry, I love you - I always have, and I always will. There's never a moment I'll deny that, ever. You and I are happy now, and we've gained so much... let's just enjoy it without letting the past ruin it, okay?"

"O-Okay," Barry nodded, smiling as Caitlin gently wiped his eyes, repeating the action with her own.

Thomas, meanwhile, was smiling. "That's my daughter there... she has such a way with words."

"She does indeed," Cisco nodded.

And of course Thomas approved of their relationship - Barry seemed like the perfect example of redemption, and fit for his daughter.

Of course, he'd have to get to know him more so to be completely content... but he didn't imagine that would be much of an issue.

Caitlin then kissed Barry's cheek, and turned back to check up on her dad. Cisco clapped Barry on the shoulder, giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

"So, Mr. Allen, tell me about yourself," said Thomas, easing back a bit.

" _Dad_ ," Caitlin said, giggling lightly at how high-school this scenario was. She loved it.

"No, Cait, its fine!" Barry chuckled. "Uh... well, for starters, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for your daughter. She's the heart and soul of this team... I may wear the suit, but Cisco made that suit, and Cait keeps me in that suit. In a way, all three of us are the Flash."

"I see... I'm very intrigued to learn more about you, Barry," Thomas said. "I do hope we get to spend more time together in due time."

"Whenever you're okay with," smiled Barry.

"I have a feeling you'll like him a lot, dad," Caitlin smiled.

"I have a feeling you're right, honey," Thomas smiled. "I really do..."

"Hey, not to barge in on the moment... but I just realized something," Cisco said. "Louise was right."

"About what?" Caitlin asked.

"Frost isn't a killer - she's the opposite," said Cisco. "We need Louise to bear the killer part of the name... ooh, what could go in front of 'Frost' that's cool?"

"How about... Crystal Frost?" asked Barry.

"Dude, I was literally about to say that! Fine, joint effort, called it," Cisco said.

Barry laughed and took Caitlin's hand into his own. "Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely," the doctor beamed. "I think Frost will love it too."

Thomas, meanwhile, looked at the three with pride and admiration - especially his daughter.

It was good to be home.

* * *

 **WOOOO! WE DID IT! WE GOT TO FIND THOMAS!**

 **And now... this story's over... :( But fear not my friends! I have a new Snowbarry/FlashFrost story in the works! Its called...**

 **"Frozen Over". It will be a hurt/comfort centered story that focuses on the relationship between Barry and Caitlin/Frost, and Nora as well! It will strengthen their bond like never before - I have a feeling y'all will love it :D**

 **In the meantime, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! I hope to see you in the next one! Peace out guys, love you all! :D**


End file.
